The Power of Words
by MolinaSkies
Summary: Sonic finds himself spending the day with Amy, but his choices of words - or his subconsciousness' choices of words - frequently dictate how things change. However, Amy's words have the same power. Just a day around Station Square opens the horizons for both hedgehogs to realize just how much they mean to each other.


No…

 _No, No,_ _ **NO!**_

"This can't be happening! How are they _CLOSED?!"_

"You need to relax, Sonic."

"Relax?! It's broad daylight and they're closed! What does this mean for my hunger?!"

"Well, I don't know about that, but I think you should relocate your choice of dining. Three weeks is a long vacation. Besides, there are tons of chilidog venders around".

"NO, Amy. You don't understand… After hours of running anywhere and everywhere, having the wind in your quills and the morning dew on your feet, Don Fachio's Chilidogs are just what I need to fuel myself for the day! Not to mention, his location between the public water fountain and Twinkle Park provides the perfect refreshment and music!"

At this point, I'm on my knees at the foot of my fallen god in a crestfallen mess, with Amy soothingly rubbing my back whilst mocking my agony.

"I'm intrigued. Sonic The Hedgehog: world saviour, brave fighter, huge baby!" Amy's in a fit of giggles, now. "Who would have thought you would be so high maintenance?"

"Haha, very funny! I'm glad my pain is entertaining to you, Ames." I scold before smirking at her, seeing her humour. I stand up quickly to closer inspect the sign left on Don's vendor whilst extending a hand behind by back to help Amy up off the ground. "Well, hopefully Spagonia is fun for him, but where am I supposed to get my chilidogs?"

Amy giggles before straightening out her dress. "I swear the only two things you think about are running and chilidogs, Sonic."

"Hey, that's not true! It's running and _food_ … and of course, adventure!"

If looks could kill, Amy just held my funeral. "You're missing my point, wise guy. I don't think you've noticed, but you've gone into autopilot! You do the same thing every day, and as shown by this fiasco –" Amy makes quite the performance of gesturing to the closed chilidog vendor to reference my previous meltdown, encouraging other civilians to look over in wonder while I sheepishly laugh off her behaviour. "–you've become entirety dependant on said routine."

"Hey now, don't talk to me about routines, missy! You're the queen of routines, Miss 'marry-me-Sonic-don't-leave-me-Sonic-love-me-Sonic-rinse-and-repeat!'" I don't think I've jumped or spoken more daintily in my life.

Amy scoffs at me, her spunk hand-in-hand with her frustration, "When was the last time I asked you to marry me?"

That's an easy question! Obviously, it was- actually a while ago. Now that I think about it, Amy hasn't obsessed or ogled or fawned over me in weeks… months? Man, I really gotta give her more credit. However, I guess I took to long to realize that because Amy was already thirty feet behind me in a huff.

"Ugh… Amy! Wa-wait! Relax!" Man, how do I only notice how fast this girl is when it's me who's trying to catch her? "I'm sorry, but what can I say? I've just grown so used to you adoring me!"

A comment that once would have made her scream in delight now only produced a mere blush on her cheeks and a scowl on her face.

"Oh, come on, Ames! Stop frowning and listen to me!"

"Now you're paying attention to me?"

"I always pay attention to you!" That stops both of us in our tracks in a moment of dumfounded shock. As surprised as I am to hear myself say that, it got her to listen, so I choose to work with it. "Like right now, for instance, I can see that you're upset with me, which is no good. How can I make it up to you?"

Still flustered, Amy ponders my question as she finds something incredibly interesting about her shoe. "Uh… can we hang out? Please?"

"Is that really all you want?"

She nods, the pinnacle of innocence that is her face showcasing a small smile.

"Really? No fancy date? Nothing special?"

"This is special enough for me…" Oh man, that hit me hard… I think I broke her.

"Well, uh, sure thing! Whatever you wanna do, consider it done! What's the plan?"

Amy seems to perk up a little after my acceptance of her request as she quickly makes a jab at me, "Now looks whose obsessing!" She has a smirk so wicked on her face I could have mistaken her for myself… That's my girl.

I roll my eyes before playfully shoving Amy away from me, but she just shoves back twice as hard before running ahead of me. "I'll race you to Emerald Coast!" is all I hear from over her shoulder.

"What? You know I'll win!"

"Which is why I get a five minute head start!"

.

"Okay, Amy, you won. Happy? I give up."

"What?! Sonic The Hedgehog doesn't give up! Since when did you become lame?!"

"Since you started cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! I'm just using my surroundings to my advantage!"

Dang, she has a point. Millions of ounces of _liquid point!_

What was once a race to Emerald Coast has since developed into a game of tag. Amy actually beat me here, only because I gave her seven minutes instead of five because I was feeling generous, but as soon as I show myself, I'm pelted with a boot as the word " _TAG!_ " rings in my ears.

Talk about ungrateful!

However, after I pick myself up off the sand and discard Amy's boot from my quills, I look up to find the clever rascal fifteen feet into the ocean tide. Right where she knows I won't touch.

"Well, that just unfair, using my fears against me!"

"Sonic, the water's barely touching my ankles." Amy sighs as she walked towards me. "I was hoping your ego and disinterest in losing could have enabled you to face such fear."

"Well, you got your hopes up. Can we move on?" I ask impatiently, not enjoying my weaknesses being the center of attention.

"You know what? No, we can't. It's about time that you begin to face your fear!" Oh no, not this again. Amy has a _really annoying_ habit of getting involved in things she really has no business of getting involved in. Luckily, this instance won't put her in danger, but it'll give me a migraine. She has a heart of gold, but right now I wish she had a heart of coal.

"Amy, I deal with water all the time."

"Yeah you do… when you're fueled by adrenaline and more often than not are not considering whatever half-baked plan your brain has concocted. There's a difference between facing your fear when it's necessary versus facing your fear when you can avoid it." Amy scolds me as I tap my foot, willing this conversation to end. However, Amy cuts my actions short as she grabs my hands with her own, bringing my full attention to her. "Please let me help you."

Normally, I have no issues saying no to Amy, whether it be about a date or her accompanying me on a dangerous endeavour. However, when she's looking at me with her jade green doe eyes and speaking in such a hushed tone that I need to open my ears to hear her, like right now…

I am now learning just how hard it is not to melt.

"Ugh… I better not drown." What am I doing?

"Yay! Thank you, Sonic!" Seriously, why am I taking off my shoes?

Why am I walking towards the water?

Why am I not running for my life?

Wait… Why am I not afraid?

As my feet hit the water, I feel my quills stiffen due to the cold shock, but when I finally bring myself to look away from my fear and towards the girl pulling me in, I feel myself relax.

Oh yeah, that's why I'm not afraid.

Amy, much to my relief, clarifies that we won't being going too deep – merely up to my knees – and I feel my confidence growing as I begin to take bigger steps. I hear her giggle at my actions whilst I let go of her hands and delve deeper into the water. I even go past the water level we agreed on – not by much. Like, half an inch – but she makes me feel triumphant.

"Wow, Sonic, bold move." I ignore Amy's giggling and the sarcasm in her comment and accept it for what it is, a compliment, before I turn around to face her. "I'm impressed."

"You like that, Ames? Check out this!" I let my ego get the better of me as I take another step backwards into the ocean, only to find myself completely submerged.

I shoot my head up out of the shallow water before stabilizing myself on the ocean floor, and the only thing I can register is Amy's laughter… or cackle, I guess, considering she won't stop no matter how much I splash her with water.

"What just happened? I think that was too fast for even I to compre- Hey! Stop laughing!" Finally, my pleas get through to Amy and she finally tries to calm herself down.

"You probably slipped on a rock or something. The smoother ones are pretty big hazards." Amy cautions me a little too late as she extends her hand to help me out of the water. "Are you okay, Sonic? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but next time I'm keeping my shoes on." By the time I'm out of the water her worry is gone, but I still don't let go of her hand. "At least now I'm more comfortable with water, but this is enough for one day."

"No worries… You did good."

Amy and I share a brief moment of silence while I find myself looking into her doe eyes again, a small smile on my face before my stomach decides to release the kraken.

"Oh, my!" Amy once again is in a fit of giggles as rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"What can I say? I never got my breakfast…" I begin to walk back to the shore as Amy's laugh echoes around my brain. I bend down to grab my shoes when a pair of red boots meet my eyes.

Amy sits in front of me as she pulls her shoes on. "Well, why don't we find you some chilidogs, then?"

"Where? Don Fachio's is closed and no one makes them as good as he does."

"Is that a challenge?"

I glance up to see Amy looking straight at me, a smug look on her face. "Because I think that I could out do Don any day."

"Is that a fact, Ames? Because I don't know, his dogs are quite heavenly…" I counter, enjoying Amy's fiery spirit.

"Try me. One bite of my chilidogs and Don Fachio will have officially lost a customer!"

"Hmm… You're on!"

.

I'm hit with the scent of flowers and sweets as Amy opens the door to her home, moving aside to let me pass. While I am not here often as Amy's normal invitation tactics are not that enticing, I've always liked Amy's home. Located on the edge of Station Square, the suburban home is small and cozy. Amy's house is soothing and calm… like her.

Well, soothing and calm like how Amy has been today. She's not normally like this… is she still upset about this morning?

My thoughts are interrupted by the subject, herself, "Make yourself comfortable and at home, the chili will take some time. Feel free to watch some television or have a nap and I'll come find you when things are ready."

"Maybe I could just stay with you, instead?" My words surprise me for the second time today. "Ya know, study your process? Make sure you're doing things properly."

Amy looks at me wide-eyes momentarily before considering my request. "O-Okay, if you want… But don't go on about 'making sure I do things properly'. You love the food, but I know that you have no clue how to prepare it! You just wanna spend more time with me."

Amy looks smug before she looks over to see my shocked face "Oh, uh, sorry… didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." It's not long until she's out of my view, and it's not long until my worry begins to spike further.

I enter Amy's kitchen to find that she's beginning to prepare her ingredients for the chili, so I help myself to a seat on her counter and watch. I want to say that I knew everything Ames was doing, but she wasn't lying in what she said earlier; I wouldn't know where to start.

"So, Amy, let's start with what you put in your chili?" I inquired as she begins to dice up her vegetables.

"Well, tomatoes are a must. I also put hot chili peppers, red peppers, red onions, basil, ground beef, various spices, and normally mushrooms, but you hate those, so not today."

"H-How did you know that I hated mushrooms?" Seriously, this day is full of surprises. That's obviously not something that I go out of my way to tell the world.

"Well, do you remember last month when we all got together at Tails' workshop and he ordered a pizza? I noticed two things that day: you kept picking the mushrooms off your slices and Knuckles kept eating them off your plate… It was cute to watch." Amy lowers her head to hide the blush forming on her face and I look away to hide my own. "I'm just attentive of those I care about is all…"

A pathetic "Oh… Okay." is all I can muster up the courage to say as I turn my head more to hide the goofy smile on my face. That is such an insignificant thing to know about someone, and yet she knows. Why is that so amazing to me?

Great, I'm probably as red as Knuckles, now.

.

"Holy Chaos, that smell is incredible!"

I'm stirring the pot of chili that has been simmering on the stove top for an hour while Amy is tending to the boiling hotdogs and toasting buns. "Ames, I think you might have won this challenge… My tail hurts because I'm so excited!"

"Don't call any shots until you try it, Sonic, but thanks for the confidence!" Amy grins widely at me before giggling, taking the wieners out of the boiling water and placing them onto a plate. "Can you do me a favour and set the dining room table?"

"Sure thing!" I all but jump towards the dish cabinet to grab the required plates and napkins before making my way to the small table in the next room over. I place the eating plates and napkins on one side of the table and the serving dishes on the other. I take a seat and wait anxiously for Amy to arrive with dinner. I look out the window to notice that the sun is just beginning to set, giving the dining room an orange, fiery glow. Yet another reason why Amy's house is soothing. Soothing…

My thoughts are once again ricocheted back to Amy's behaviour. As nice as today has been, Amy hasn't been herself… not nearly as jumpy or as energetic. Maybe if I ask-

"Sonic?" A curious voice brings me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh… Hey, Amy. I guess I zoned out…"

"Yeah that's for sure. I didn't think a chair could be that interesting." Amy took a seat next to me before putting a hotdog bun on both of our plates. "Either way, not to worry! I present to you my chilidogs! Give them a try and tell me what you think?"

The smell of the chili came back to me, and with a start I realize that I can begin to satisfy the craving that started this day's adventure. I waste no time in grabbing a wiener and spooning some chili over top before taking a bite and:

"Oh my goodness…"

"Is it okay, Sonic?"

"I could kiss you right now." Surprises with words, part three.

"Marry me, Amy Rose!" Part four…

My words catch up with me and I nearly choke on Amy's heavenly creation as I mentally beat myself up. "Uh… sorry! To answer your question, it's amazing, Amy! One bite nearly put me in a pleasure coma!"

"Oh, good! I'm glad I did good. Thanks!"

 _HUGE_ understatement, but at least she acknowledges her gift.

I take my time scarfing down probably nine more chilidogs while Amy contently nibbles on two, hopefully pleased with herself on her feat. Once I finished my meal, my mind crosses over the meal again to relive its perfection. However, Amy taught me how to be attentive today with those I care about, and I noticed one thing was awry: Amy didn't lose herself when I mentioned kissing her.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She glanced up at me, confused jade meeting worried emerald.

"You're not still upset about what I said this morning are you? Because you're not acting like yourself… you haven't been all day."

Amy looks genuinely surprised to hear what I have to say. "N-No worries, Sonic. I'm fine! How do you figure that I'm not acting like myself?"

"Well, you're not as hyper or jumpy as usual. You don't swoon over silly things I do and you don't lose yourself whenever I compliment you… You haven't been very physical with me at all today, either – or much at all in recent weeks. It's been in and out of my mind all day and it's about time that I checked in with you. I'm worried." I finally look up at Amy, who I had been avoiding eye contact with whilst explaining my sudden concern, to see a smile on her face and yet another blush on her cheeks.

"Do… Do you want my honest answer?"

"Of course I do, Ames…"

She doesn't respond right away, taking several deep breathes before looking me in the eye.

"To be completely honest with you… I'm freaking out on the inside. I have been all day, same as always. However, I've known you for years, and if there's something – anything – that I've learned from our experiences together is that if I want you to _want_ to spend time with me… I can't chase you anymore. I gotta respect your space and freedom. I want us to have more days like today, where we can just hang out and, you know, be friends! All I can ask of you at this point in out relationship, after everything I have put you through, is to be your friend. I just want us to be closer…"

Amy is studying my face, perhaps willing me to say something, but I can bring myself to move a muscle. However, when she is confident that she has my undivided attention, she continues.

"You're my everything, Sonic The Hedgehog. I quote William Shakespeare when I say that I cannot heave my heart into my throat to tell you just important you are to me. I wake up every morning terrified that I might lose you, as a friend or, dare I say it, as a soul. I love you to pieces, Sonic… I… I just want to be by your side in any way that I can."

Amy looks away from me, signaling that she's confessed everything she has.

I… I'm speechless; in awe.

How do I respond to that?

We sit in silence for a minute while I absorb this new information. There are so many things flowing through my mind… so many emotions.

But when I look up to meet Amy's watery gaze, one thing is certain.

She's flawless… golden – platinum.

I pull Amy into a hug and hold her for what feels like an eternity. I lose track of how many kisses I gently plant upon her head. When I can finally muster up the courage to speak, its in a hushed whisper for her ears only.

"Amy Rose… You'll never lose me. I appreciate you more than I can comprehend. You are a gem that can never be broken, and you are a soul that never has to worry about drifting too far away ever again."

I push Amy away from me to get a proper look at her face; to make sure that she's okay. She smiles at me and I have no choice but to smile back. However, smiles quickly fade as I look out the window, seeing the near lack of sunlight, and it is mutually understood that I must take off.

I plant one last kiss on Ames' forehead before we both stand up, hand-in-hand as I lead Amy to the door.

"Call me for anything. I never want you to feel that I'm not there for you." I tell Amy, squeezing her hand one last time.

"I will, and you, too." Amy responds, and despite everything, smiles her contagious smile.

"You better believe that I'm coming back." Her eyes light up the evening sky.

"I believe you, Sonic. Besides, where else are you to get your chilidogs, now?"


End file.
